Rita and Rito 3: Rits's Christmas
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Rits has a dream but on her way she gets to go on a magical night with Santa! While finding her dream, being in a home, save her hole family?
1. Chapter 1

It was Riley, Richy, Rick, Rits, and Rite's first Christmas.

The tree they lived under looked beutiful and the snow was a joy.

Rito was coming home in 3 days and tonight was Christmas Eve.

Looking for her father's "car" Rits watched the stars go by.

Rits had a Christmas wish that was impossible.

As her favorite sister, Riley went to talk to her.

"Hey Rits, why don't you join the party?" Riley asked between hiccups because she was getting drunk from to much shampaine.

Rita set off fireworks undrunk.

Rite and Rick went sliding down the tree and hit Richy on the head.

In the stars Rits saw the writing, "What's wrong baby?" from her dad.

"It's nothing." she had to lie.

Then the stars said, "Come on."

"Ok, it's my wish. I want ot have a home." shesobbed in the grass.

The wind touched her body like a human hand.

"Rits, come on, you don't wont to be late for Santa do you?" Rita asked.

"Who's Santa?" Rits asked Rita.

Richy quickly scampered in.

"Santa is this big fat boy that gives you cool stuff." Richy added.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Rick said.

"Come on boys! If the girl wants to be alone she can be alone." Riley told them.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Rite asked.

Rits nodded and Rite ran to get some sleep.

What if Santa could help me?

Rits thought.

"Should I get him?" The stars asked.

"Yes please!" Rits said happily.

"Ok, but it's going to take a while." The stars replied.

It was now 11:30 p.m. when Rits heard bells.

"Ahh!" she screamed as the reigndeer flew over her.

"Woah." Santa said steading the deer.

He picked up Rits.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rits." she responded in a tiny voice.

"That's right I remember your mother looked just like you." Santa remembered.

"Would you like to come with me?" Santa asked.

"Boy, would I ever!" Rits shouted.

They climbed into the sleigh and they were on their way.


	2. Rits's Magical ride

"Wow! This is amazing!" Rits exclaimed.

"Yes. Would you like to help me do my job, little one?" Santa responded.

"Sure." Rits shouted.

Every house they stopped by, Rits had so much fun dropping down the presents.

At about 1:00 a.m., Rits was tired and still thinking about her dream.

"Are you sure you're down now?" Santa asked.

A small "yes" slipped out of her mouth.

Rits was shocked when she realized that this was the time Richy was about to find breakfast for sunrise.

"A need to go home!" Rits shouted.

Santa stopped the reigndeer.

"Why?" Santa asked again.

"If I don't get home I'll be in trouble." Rits said impatiently.

"Ok." Santa said.

Santa had no problem with this but Rits was very nervous.

They were 45 mins away from Rits's house when Rits was done being nervous.

Instead, she asked, "Who are these presents for?".

"Why don't you see?" Santa said.

Rits looked in the bag.

She saw presents for her family.

Rita got a golden necklace and toy mouse.

Rick got a race car toy.

Rite got a basketball and hockeypuck.

Riley got a quilt and earings.

Rits laughed when she saw Richy got coal from his revenge.

Rito got a crystalball so he could be in touch with his family.

And Rits saw her's but didn't look at the tag because she wanted it to be a surprise.

However, Rits got scared when something was moving in the present box for everyone in her family.

The box growled and scratched, then Rits closed the bag not wanting to know what it was.

Everything was still when the came to a stop.

"So long Rits." Santa waved as Rits fell to the ground landing on Richy.

"Hey, bro." Rits laughed.

Richy looked up.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Never mind that Rits said carrying the sack back to her family.


	3. Surprises

Rita came up and hugged Rits when she came back home.

"Where were you?" she asked frightenedly.

"How'd ya know?" Rits replied.

"I went to go get a drink from the puddle and noticed you were gone." Riley added.

"Hey, woahw, what is that?" Rite and Rick asked in amazement at the big sack.

"A little somein somein." Rits said.

"Why don't you check?"

Everyone went to get their present.

"Thank you sweety!" Rita exclaimed when she got her present.

"This is great!" Riley shouted.

"This is so cool!" Rite said.

"Yeah." Rick added.

"Why don't you open your present?" The stars asked.

Rits ripped open the box and got a Yakko Warner plushie.

Rits hugged it waving to her father in the sky.

"When will he be back?" Rits asked Rita.

"Tomorrow." Rita replied.

They laughed as Richy sniffed the shaking box.

"Move it dork." Riley said as she pushed him out of the way to listen.

"Ahh!" She said when she listened.

"It's alive!"

"Kids stand back." Rita said about to open it.

"No mom." Rick said trying to stop her with his tiny voice.

The kittens his behind the tree watching in terror.

Rits and Rita were ready to use Earth and Water bending.

The box pushed open and out came, if you guessed Rito you were wrong, if you guessed Runt you were right.

"Hey Rita!" Runt said.

"Mom get out of the way!" Richy said ready to pounce.

"It's a dog!" Riley pointed.

Runt whimpered.

"No children, this was the dog a told you about." Rita exclaimed.

The kittens screamed and cheered and climbed all over Runt.

"Uncle Runt!" they screeched.

"So Rita,." Runt started but was stopped by Rita's interruption.

"I'm sorry I left you." she said.

"It's OK. I found a home. And these I expect are your hyper puppies." Runt said.

Rita nodded with a big grin.

"So where's your other honey?"

Rita pointed to the sky.

"I'm so sorry, Rita." Runt said.

"No, it's not that. I accidenly..." Rita said.

"Married a spirit." The other kittens said finishing her sentence.

Runt gasped.

"I didn't know when I first did it." Rita said again.

All of a sudden a comet hit the ground.

It was a curled up ball of fluff.

It opened and ran to Rita.

"This is him. My own Puss in Boots." Rita said introducing Runt to Rita.

Rito shook Run't paw.

"Hello, I am Rito and you are?"

"Runt." Runt answered.

"Daddy!" Rits said running to Rito.

"I have something to show all of you including you too Runt." Rito said excitedly.


	4. A new home

Rito went into the sky and turned into a shooting star so Rita, Runt, Richy, Riley, Rick, Rite, and Rits could follow.

If it was day he would've been a rainbow.

Everybody had to catch up to which was now known as Rito's Comet.

Rito crashed right outside a barn.

Runt opened the gate so the family of cats could enter, too.

Rito opened the door to open the barn.

He had to also make she he wasn't seen because he was a "Touch and See" spirit.

Inside there was a lady putting a baby in a hay stack and a man right beside her.

Rita smiled.

"So this is a family." Rits said.

Lamb, Chickens, and Bunnies surrounded them.

The woman picked up Riley.

"Look Joey, a St. Patricks Day kitten." She laughed showing Riley to the man.

Joey patted her on the head.

The baby giggled as he pointed to Rits.

Joey moved the hay where all the cats were.

"What do you lnow, Cindy. There's a hole family of cats here.

Rito had all ready put name tags on his family so they could be properly adressed.

Joey and Cindy absolutely adored Rita and also called her Rito's Angel.

Because on her tail they found a note saying, "This is why wife. I, Rito's comet had her.".

"Please take care of our family." Richy's note said.

"Kitties." said the baby.

"And who's this?" Cindy asked picking up Rits.

"I know you're name is Rits, but we'll call you Valley Angel."

Rits purred neared the baby.

When Valley Angel was put down Rita said, "Good job Valley Angel."

"Great Dream." Riley congratulated.

"Thank you." Rick and Rite told her.

When Valley Angel came to Richy he bowed to her in greatfulness.

"Big cat." the baby said when he saw Richy.

Richy grinned.

"Is that a lion?" Cindy and Joey asked the cats.

They all shook no.

Rito quickly put a note on Richy's foot.

"Look." Cindy pointed out.

"I was born from a mother but switched from birth. I am not a _full lion_. The rest of me is a calico." Joey read.

"Welcome to the family!" They proudly introduced.


End file.
